RiceGum
Bryan Quang Le (born ), most commonly known as Asian Jake Paul', AJP, RiceGum or Rice,' is an American YouTuber of Chinese and Vietnamese descent who was born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. RiceGum has over 8.6 million subscribers and over 1.2 billion views as of November 1st, 2017, and RiceGum's most famous diss track to date is currently "It's EveryNight Sis" featuring Alissa Violet, which has amassed over one hundred million views within the span of four months and peaked eightieth in the billboard top 100 chart. He is a controversial YouTuber due to his "diss tracks" and has been criticized for embarrassing a rape victim for views.Citation needed RiceGum grew to fame from his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series which he criticised kids "who must be stopped" on the app "musical.ly." Now residing in Los Angles, California,Citation needed RiceGum continues to increase his popularity through his YouTube channel that consists primarily of satirical skits, vlogs, and diss tracks, which he makes in response to others who criticize and/or roast him or his friends. Personal Life Before reaching 8 million subscribers on his YouTube channel, RiceGum admitted to turning down a Harvard Scholarship on his Twitter account so he could continue his YouTube Channel.(Archive) "You guy probably don't know this but I turned down a full ride scholarship to Harvard so I could start my YouTube channel". RiceGum's Twitter on August 6, 2017. Retrieved October 12, 2017. RiceGum currently resides in Hollywood Hills with many other famous YouTubers and models that he pays to be in some of his videos.Citation needed RiceGum is currently dating famous Instagram model, Sommer Ray. History & Rise To Fame RiceGum first created his YouTube channel on September 24, 2012. He started out as a Gaming YouTuber, often recording himself playing Call Of Duty. His first video was uploaded on October 2, 2012, and in this video, he talks about himself while playing Modern Warfare 3. RiceGum/Le amassed over 1.5 million views and 180,000 subscribers during his early stint as a COD Twitch streamer. However, this was short-lived as his account was terminated for violating their terms of service.Citation needed On December 8, 2015, RiceGum made his comeback to YouTube through his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series, gaining millions of views and subscribers. Throughout the series, RiceGum rants and criticises about four kids from the app musical.ly. These kids include Jacob Sartorius (HipLikeJacob), Loren Beech, Mark Thomas (duhitzmark), and Trey Sartorius (TreySartorius). Bryan is known for making YouTuber diss tracks and vevo thumbnails popular, in the process, garnering popularity more quickly than his other videos.Citation needed The YouTuber IDubbbzTV made an episode of his popular "Content Cop" series on RiceGum, signaling to a wide demographic that RiceGum's YouTube career is in "grave danger." The Content Cop video received over 10 million views and over 1 million likes just 24 hours after its release and was the most trending video in multiple countries, making it the fastest growing "content cop" video and one of the most widespread videos in current times. RiceGum, as a result of the content cop video, has lost 50,000 subscribers due to this controversy initially."RiceGum YouTube Stats, Channel Statistics". Socialblade.com. Retrieved October 12, 2017. However, due to the Content Cop series' previous casualties, it is unknown what the future holds. What has been shown, however, is RiceGum regaining his lost subscribers from a stunted growth rate,Citation needed Jake Paul using "the rape comment" from iDubbbzTV and hate within RiceGum as criticism toward RiceGum,Citation needed and RiceGum using iDubbbzTV's "deputy" techniques to respond to Jake Paul's criticism and call out the hypocrisy with a harder punch.Citation needed Subscriber Milestones (Citations needed) * Ricegum Reached 1 Million Subscribers on April 18, 2016 * Ricegum Reached 2 Million Subscribers on June 7, 2016 * Ricegum Reached 3 Million Subscribers on July 17, 2016 * Ricegum Reached 4 Million Subscribers on September 1, 2016 * Ricegum Reached 5 Million Subscribers on December 8, 2016 * Ricegum Reached 6 Million Subscribers on June 18, 2017 * Ricegum Reached 7 Million Subscribers on August 6, 2017 * Ricegum Reached 8 Million Subscribers on August 30, 2017 Popular Uploads He has since become one of the most prominent users on the YouTube community along with others due to his vlogs, skits, and music. His top videos include: * "I Mailed Myself in a Box and IT WORKED! (Human Mail Challenge) (Almost DIED)", which has gained over 19 million views. * "God Church", one of his recent diss tracks that, in two weeks, had received close to 30 million views * "I Didn't Hit Her (TheGabbieShow ake Diss Track) (Official Music Video)", which is aimed at another vlogger who claimed that RiceGum had physically assaulted her during a party because she tried to record him into an improvisational exposure of his ghostwriter. This resulted in RiceGum smashing her phone in an attempt to "not look like a bitch." This video is also close to 30 million views within four months of its release. * "It's EveryNight Sis" in which he collaborates with Alissa Violet. The Video itself has amassed over 100 million views. The video was aimed at fellow YouTuber Jake Paul who dissed Violet in his own song "It's Everyday Bro." However, RiceGum has dismissed any claims of having “beef” with Jake and admits he was just helping a friend out. References ---- Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views